The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of semiconductor memory devices and the function of semiconductor logic devices. As the electronics industry has developed the demand for semiconductor devices with improved characteristics have increased. For example, semiconductor devices which are more reliable, operate at higher speeds, and/or provide greater numbers of functions are ever in demand. As a result of satisfying these demands, the architecture and structure of elements of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated and semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated.